


旧酒

by ex_skeleton



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 周中你团欧冠……不说了233。周末莫斯科德比，查理助攻了一个风骚无比的后脚跟传球。欣赏一下真的太骚了！！！（https://www.weibo.com/tv/v/jEWVpNSEs?fid=1034:4292673582866821）于是2小时激|情创作。最近范德法特aka查理笛的热刺队友从国家队退役，讲了一些非常好的有关同时代天才、老队友和才华的话，想借机抒发一下。也探讨一下世界杯后的状态下滑（辣鸡你莫你克国脚们）和国家队退役潮，以及中年人的疲惫。所有现实素材来源见引用。甜的！信我！[]为信息交流内容





	旧酒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AaliyahLiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahLiu/gifts).



> “这世界上唯一扛得住岁月摧残的就是才华。”
> 
> ——李安

 

[几点飞？]

[下午。]

[我下午有脑震荡的复查。]（1）

[没事。落地了我告诉你。]

莫德里奇发出一句“要起飞了”，划开飞行模式。

重返莫斯科，当然想去火车头主场一游。可惜某人的球队上个赛季太争气，阔别十余年的俄超冠军。同为第一档球队，只有都争气，有幸出线，才可能在双方主场的球员通道和绿茵上一叙。这一辈子的队友情可能只能在克罗地亚元老赛再续了，作为对手却或许还能苟几年。

\--

奥利奥想跟他多聊聊，以莫斯科打开话题，说自己从没在俄罗斯踢过球，什么感受啊。

小伙子相当机灵。

他开始侃侃而谈莫斯科的轨道交通，城市市政，更衣室设施，球队保养草皮的艰难，还有幸亏是这个时候客战中央陆军，再过段日子就太冷了，冷空气钻进膝盖的那种冷，没法踢了。

小朋友惊叹他对莫斯科的过分熟悉，是不是因为刚刚过去的世界杯。

莫德里奇愣了一秒，说，是啊，很熟。

\--

有自己人在的地方就是自己的城市。

他有莫斯科地铁卡，还知道莫斯科的养狗人士都是真的爱狗，毕竟在寒冬数月的清晨和傍晚遛狗，他曾自告奋勇干过几次，深刻体会这简直不是人干的。他也被某个低沉的声音轻轻笑着教导过如何用俄语买酒，知道莫斯科哪家市场有最好的海产，因为他来莫斯科的时候，某个人总要做一些故乡式海鲜料理招待他。

他的人在莫斯科居住多年，如今也是半个诚信市民，还会参加社区投票。

感觉确实很不一样。这个夏天他们一队人最后回到莫斯科的时候心态都很稳，毕竟有自己人在，遇到什么事儿一定都能解决的。乔尔卢卡怎么也是个地头吧。

\--

莫德里奇知道伙伴们为何在夏日结束的时候决定退出。

所有的、这辈子能有的意气、渴望、情绪、战意，都在那个夏天宛如火山爆发一样喷溅怒吼出世，英雄自我牺牲成神那一刻，铸成一座丰碑。

登顶之后必然是下山的路，而燃尽的胸腔里不会有新的涌动的血，和拼上一切也要达成目标的觉悟。

可他还是得撑下去。他走了，这条克罗地亚打动世界和上帝的精魂就断了。落差和阵痛他都得扛着棋子走下去，个人的成败荣辱与此相比并不是那么重要。

他已经感受不到热切的、对胜利的饥渴，而这是披荆斩棘砥砺前行的最至关重要的元素，但他的骨头支撑着责任。

\--

拉基蒂奇跟他在国家联赛前趴在国家队按摩台上，交流的话题经常是：

“累。但是并没有轮休。”

“只歇了三周，完全没歇够。”[2]

“卢卡啊，”拉基蒂奇的蓝眼睛忽闪，“你这是什么古龙级别的体力和精神力啊，状态还能这样。”

“我觉得我已经，没有状态了。”

但我确实最差也就这样。

天赋可能决定不了上限，但确实可以决定下限。

我哪怕完全没有状态，也踢得不会太差的。

\--

[你过来吗？]

[我看晚上开完会几点。]

年纪大了。

五年前，他扫平一切障碍，专程从马德里飞到莫斯科，仅仅为了一顿生日聚餐。

后来精力和热血在经年职业、家庭、媒体、许多东西中消耗，时间过隙飞快，许多时候来不及体悟某个刹那瞬间的深远含义，就被生活裹挟着奔向下一个要解决的待办事项。再回过神时心里熠熠生辉的华彩篇章如同挂在家中墙上、被日晒后褪色的照片一样，老去的鲜活无法再渗进血液中，虽然它们依然黑白分明、光影深刻地印于心底。

这世界除了纯粹的足球，已经少有什么能不让他疲惫。甚至在世界足球先生万人景仰的领奖台上，在本能地、应许童年都未曾料想的梦想的巨大喜悦中，在达成前无古人的成就和自我实现的圆满中，他也在脑子里某一刻计量着这座王座需要的代价，并感到一种战场仍在的恍惚。

这是世人所说而立不惑后的平静。人生到此时，情绪都是温吞的，已经不会有手舞足蹈的大喜或撕心裂肺的大悲，纵心如苦海也再难泛起涟漪。

不针对任何人。只是世界洗礼后荣耀等身、诸事顺遂后收取的代价。哪一步人生不是以自身一部分和想要的东西的等价交换，这个夏天他在莫斯科支付了梦想和热血，换来了一尊宝相和一部历史。

\--

颁奖典礼那天他收到了许多人的祝福。除了几个前辈大佬的这种礼节上必须迅速作出反应的，剩下的大部分是“已读”。在那之后他专门安排了三个小时逐一回复，快乐感激和“啊，还有这么多，怎么还没回完”并存。

来自那位莫斯科地头的他拖延到现在也没回。

那位仁兄只发了一张图。

他家那个熟悉的电视，对着那个熟悉的电视举杯。电视里是莫德里奇的脸，茶几上是一瓶扎达尔的酒，杯子和酒都是电视里的那个世界足球先生送的。

莫德里奇在扎达尔有一个自己酿酒的朋友，当初酿酒是叛逆，是不想听从父母意思读法律，干脆翘家在海边开了个小作坊。这是一个非常酷的朋友，在“酷”还是人生头等大事的年纪，莫德里奇曾牵着乔尔卢卡的手去拜访。很酷的少年乔尔卢卡和这位朋友相谈甚欢，一见如故，想开一个常年订酒的会员支持朋友的梦想。少年莫德里奇大手一挥：记我账上，寄给我的也给他寄一份就行了。

于是每年圣诞前一周，从萨格勒布到伦敦到马德里，他会收到朋友自酿的庆祝新年的酒。今年赠予史无前例的成就，他收到了朋友十年窖藏的珍品。

他在马德里将那个陈年的瓶子摆上酒架，十几个酒标相同、年份递进的瓶子一字排开，他才恍然惊觉，啊，一不小心已经过了这么多年。

乔尔卢卡家有一模一样的一排酒瓶子。

……而且好像也都是记在他账上的。

\--

这瓶窖藏珍品他承诺给了要从伦敦飞回马德里一起庆祝的科瓦契奇和几个童年兄弟[3]。这种酒这个年份全世界只有三瓶，一瓶在他家，已经被科瓦契奇喝完了；一瓶在扎达尔海边的酒窖里；一瓶出现在乔尔卢卡发给他的贺图中。

世界瞩目那一刻，以只有他们拥有的十年，为他举杯。

\--

[你打算什么时候开那瓶酒啊？听那个朋友说这是他开始酿酒以来最满意的一瓶了。]

[等你……拿了世界足球先生？]

[……还不一定呢！不过，马特奥那小子，跟你说的一样，他已经盯上它了。]

[你就这么惯着他啊！]

\--

莫德里奇刷开酒店房门的时候，觉得，不行。

这样不行。

带着时差和战前准备的理智，所有的神经都告诉他，该休息了。

但是还有什么在身体里埋得更深的东西蠢蠢欲动，戳着他的心脏，缠着他的喉咙。

——你还有未竟之事。

这跟高层谈完话的、完全不想见到人类的厌世情绪里，知道自己还是要去接孩子的感觉一样。

——你不能让爱你的人失望。

他深吸了一口气，认命地开始思考怎么解释自己必须要离开一下，向包含主教练在内至少有五个人需要好好交代。

可他必须去赴一个从未说好的约，否则他就不再是他了。

串个门儿嘛。

\--

乔尔卢卡的公寓是指纹锁，录入过他的指纹。他们曾经打趣，如果有一天他被马德里的黑帮追杀，他还可以一路逃到莫斯科避难，毕竟没有人敢在毛子的地头嚣张。

门锁开启的声音和推门的动作发生过太多次了已经融入潜意识，然后一个湿漉漉的小鼻子从门缝里探了出来。

“Oski。”毛茸茸的东西瞬间治愈心灵，他笑着蹲下接受小柴犬胸前柔软的毛的磨蹭。

拖鞋踢踏地面的声音传来，他抬起头，“先说好，我不帮你遛狗啊。太冷了！”

玄关穿衣镜映出他的笑脸。如果他看一眼，他会意识到自己已经很久没这么轻松自在地笑过了，宛如再少年。

\--

远赴的路上一身风霜尘埃。

但故土永远温暖动人。

\--

“尝尝。”一杯酒呈到他面前，一口的量，“真的，贼好喝。你朋友太强了。可以排上我人生top5级别的好喝。”

“被你这么评价，我要告诉他，他会开心地跳海的。”

干杯。

“对不起啊，我一直没回你。”

“哎。多大点儿事儿。你看到就行了，我知道你那时候有八百万件事儿要处理。”

“可真是累死我了……啊啊Oski，这个你不能喝！Vedro你怎么回事你怎么养的狗都是酒鬼。”

莫斯科地头看着他跟过分热情的柴犬搏斗，笑得看不见眼睛。

“恭喜啊，卢奇亚诺。”

莫德里奇终于把柴犬从自己腿上抱到了地上，重新窝回沙发里跟他四目相望。

“被你奶中了啊。”

“那是。十九岁的我说什么都是对的。”

莫德里奇想吐槽，仔细想想却发现，还真的是。

他跟乔尔卢卡在一起的第一年，圣诞假期之前，他带乔尔卢卡回扎达尔看海边落日，在暴雨后的翻滚的阴云中看到人生最美的夕阳。[4]

有关未来的话谈了很多。后来他把乔尔卢卡送上回程的火车，站台上，意气飞扬的少年抱着他，说“你会是最好的、最好的球员。你会创造历史。”

那时候他柔柔地啄过黑发少年的鼻尖：我以为我在你心中已经是最好的了。

黑发少年摸着他脑后的头发，说：那我可不满足啊。我心中最好的，就要是全世界最好的。

现在他是了。

干杯，撞破十三年时光。

\--

“周末莫斯科德比，请先帮我揍一轮同城死敌。”

“好的，这位顺位队长，先帮你消耗一下对手的体力和意志。”

\--

赛后。

“……你还是自己来吧。”

“……我帮你暴揍中央陆军，你放心233。”

\--

乔尔卢卡是一个说话算话的人。

包括“我爱你”。

包括“你是我唯一信仰的宗教”。[5]

包括“你会是最好的”。

包括“我帮你暴揍”。

\--

[任务完成！你一定要看一下集锦啊，看最后进球就行。]

\--

莫德里奇打开了推特，一个莫斯科火车头的乐高小人庆祝视频蹦了出来。

[……你们队这都是什么可怕的宣传视频啊！！！上次那个血红的欧战视频也是！！！]（6）

[毛子。毛子。]

\--

莫德里奇觉得他们俩的球队还挺难兄难弟的，比如表现谜一样的第一档球队，比如火车头的这一身纯白的客场球衣，比如锋线都伤得快没有人，主要靠中后卫苟一下。

按这个理论，多轮颗粒无收的压力要来到拉莫斯这里了。

第87分钟，乔尔卢卡脚后跟妙传赫韦德斯进球。

莫德里奇看到回放的时候简直要在客厅里蹦起来。

太漂亮了！太骚了！

鼓动的情绪和血液注满胸腔、冲上太阳穴，客厅里的一墙照片突然仿佛拥有了生命般鲜活。

这像当年的乔尔卢卡，当年他们并肩站在穿衣镜前，评价还是白色球衣最潇洒、日后的归属最好也有这么一身白的时候。

少年天才。轻松写意。游刃有余。四两拔千斤。一剑霜寒十四州。完全不需要努力，就能达成神迹。

\--

当年热刺有一名非常有个性的队友，典型的荷兰天才，个性鲜明，口无遮拦，说得出“C罗体能好但是我技术好”，干得出死活不踢不喜欢的位置，但是说得话大部分都生动形象有道理。[7]

他说，“我们踢比赛都不会心态紧张，我们踢足球都完全发自我们的才华和我们的心灵。”

他说，“我们确实拥有非凡的天赋，教练们的作用只是在那里修剪或者打磨，谈不上开发。”

他评价同时代的天才和兄弟，“我很享受看范佩西踢球。他只需要百分之七十的水平，已经比他周围的球员都要出色。那些预判，那些决定性的瞬间，这一切都显得非常突出，因为这些在现在的球场上你几乎看不到了，大多是平庸的。”

莫德里奇当年就很赞同这些句子，现在，他感同身受。

就算他们老去、状态下滑、永久性失去某些数据中津津乐道的摆脱能力和对抗能力，就算他们疲惫不堪、内心干涸，他们的嗅觉也永远敏锐，直觉也永远锋利。

才华是神恩，主的垂怜，这世界上唯一扛得住岁月摧残的东西。

而光华灿烂、丰盈繁盛的那许多年，我曾代上帝亲吻过他的眉间。

\--

那一瓶窖藏十年的酒，莫德里奇觉得那位朋友真的应该先告诉他，那是52度的。庆功宴上一口闷下去冲上鼻腔，差点没逼出眼泪。

乔尔卢卡很上道儿，也很明白他的酒量，只给他倒了一口，不然他第二天比赛就算了吧。

寒冷地区的人们靠烈酒取暖。一口咽下去，从胸口迸发出热量，暖融融的烘遍全身。

真是好酒啊。

初极辣极锋利，但味道馥郁又丰富，让人脑中浮现出嵯峨的色彩，又惊人得干净，咽下去敦敦然的后劲不绝绵于在喉[8]，满口都是酒香。

\--

克罗地亚人均一个文豪。

他朋友给那瓶酒起的名字叫，“T.”。

T for Talents and Times. 

干杯！

山河朝暮，知己同酬，风流依旧。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]对泽尼特的时候查理受伤了（真的，非常，帅，截图这里）https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006lFKKgly1fvkjkuzvpoj30xj0ot0uo.jpg  
> [2]：一个世界足球先生那会儿的采访，讲世界杯后情绪耗尽的恢复。https://www.weibo.com/6508973952/GBBbH0oiI?type=repost  
> [3]：头号球迷科娃，跟你莫一起庆祝了233。图频这里。http://magicmizuki.lofter.com/post/1d422904_12af4c780  
> [4]：《愿主垂怜》  
> （http://windwatercloudy.lofter.com/post/6c661_eebe465a）  
> [5]：原句是老王说的。出现于《浮光片影·下》（http://windwatercloudy.lofter.com/post/6c661_ef671c9b）  
> [6]：火车头这个球队的视频都，有毒。这里是鬼畜乐高小人（https://www.weibo.com/3803673714/GCTnHoipH?type=repost）。这里是对泽尼特的宣传片 （https://www.weibo.com/1783568964/GAH5KEC5Q?type=repost）。这里是鬼畜调色（https://www.weibo.com/6668283219/GzT0NwaXY?type=repost）。  
> [7]：这一系列都是范德法特语录23333。采访来自近日的荷兰电讯报，感谢微博范佩西的咨询号翻译。（https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006lFKKgly1fvkjkuzvpoj30xj0ot0uo.jpg）  
> [8]：青释，《酩酊语·醉致吾友》


End file.
